1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collector receptacles and, more specifically, to a collector bag for a catheter comprising a first receptacle and second receptacle selectively fastenable to each other. The first receptacle, serving as a temporary reservoir for fluids while the second receptacle is detached for disposal of its contents. The first has a top end with a throughbore forming a catheter attachment port while the bottom end incorporates a valve movable between an open and closed position thereby controlling the flow of fluids therebetween. The second receptacle serves as the primary receptacle for collecting fluids with a collar serving as receiver for the first receptacle bottom end that once inserted rotation of one member relative to the other in a predetermined direction locks the two receptacles together. Once fastened thereto, the valve can be opened to provide for fluid passage between the first and second receptacle. As needed, the valve can be closed and the second receptacle rotated to a point of detachment from the first whereby the first, with the valve closed serves as a temporary receptacle for fluids while the contents of the second are discarded. Additionally the first receptacle may be utilized as a leg bag and as a means for eliminating the scent of urine in a room during disposal of collected urine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other receptacle devices designed for collection. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,409 issued to Bartz on Jun. 1, 1965.
Another patent was issued to Hinman, Jr. et al. on Dec. 10, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,299. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,599 was issued to Folkman on Sep. 22, 1970 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 4, 1973 to Holbrook et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,231.
Another patent was issued to Meisch et al. on Jan. 26, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,352. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,236 was issued to Manschot on May 10, 1988. Another was issued to Villari, et al. on Apr. 3, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,161 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 25, 2003 to Walker as U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,495.
Another patent was issued to Jurisich on Aug. 23, 1992 as Canada Patent No. CA2,036,950. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO03/002043 was published on Jan. 9, 2003 to Tanghoj.